Lora Williams
Personality Lora is a surprisingly well mannered person despite her past. She's very welcoming to people she hasn't met, very trusting to her friends, and deadly to her enemies. She will threaten anyone who hurts her or her friends by holding her laser shotgun to their heads. When she gets drunk, she's a bit crazy and speaks incoherently. If she spots someone who she finds attractive, she will go from well mannered alcoholic to seductress; Usually she will just tease them by showing off her breasts, considering her cowgirl attire, and trick them into making the first move. She had only ever done this behavior when she met her husband, Jason Richards, for the first time. Appearance Lora is a very attractive Wastelander; with dark red hair, blue eyes, fair complexion, and an H sized bust, she stands 5'6". Equipment, Skills, and Abilities Inventory Apparel Lora wear a blue button up tank top shirt which shows off her chest. She also wears a brahmin leather jacket over that to help protect her upper body. On the side of her left breast area is a holster for her 9mm pistol or she will just put it between her breasts. She wears black short shorts, showing off her legs, and wears light brown cowboy boots as well. She also wears a belt with a Deathclaw emblem on it. And finally, a desperado like hat is also worn. Weapons Laser Pistols (x2) 9mm Pistol Laser Rifle Laser Shotgun Skills Lora is an excellent shot in combat, hitting every target , like a bullseye. Every single weapon she has will always hit a target when fired. Being abandoned in the wastes for four months, Lora knows how to survive off the land. She can make the best out of any resource to help her survive. Since her father worked on some of the robots that the Enclave used in the DC Wasteland, she is incredibly knowledgeable in science. She herself however is very bad at repairing robots. History Originally,Lora was born in the DC Wasteland and grew up in Megaton with her sisters, Ana and Dani. Her father was a brilliant man, as he was even able to make two robot body guards for his family. Lora's mother ran a local bar and was quite the bombshell herself. Lora thought that she had the perfect life, but nothing remains the same in the wasteland. While on a trip to Rivet City, her family was attacked by a group of bandits. The robots were destroyed by a bandit who was lucky enough to have a plasma rifle. Her father was shot in the head by their leader with a revolver. The bandit leader raped Lora's mother then killed her with the same revolver and soon after, the leader raped Dani as well. The bandits took Ana and Dani to sell as slaves and left Lora to die in the wasteland. In her four month trek back to Megaton, she learned how to use the wasteland to her advantage and survive. Once she got back,she went to the local bar and drank the rest of the day away. She was an avid drinker until she heard that her sister might be nearby in a bandit camp whose leader was trying to tame Mirelurks. She also heard that Dani was in New Vegas under the ownership of Legion centurion. She saved Ana first and then decided to save Dani but ended up settling in New Vegas. Category:Characters Category:Cap.Zeus